


dazzling

by lesbianbateleur (stepaknee)



Series: lesbian souyo [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Single POV, mlm imagined as wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/lesbianbateleur
Summary: Yо̄ Hanamura has always beenappreciativeof girls. That didn't mean she wanted to date them.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Series: lesbian souyo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564576
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh, this au is important to me and I talk about it a lot on twitter. (except when i get embarrassed by how self indulgent it is)
> 
> I wrote something for it where they were already dating during souyo week, but this is more "how they get together" and stuff. it's 1am and this isn't beta'd and I have some written past this point I'm posting but not much. it's gonna be a lot of small pieces because what is an attention span.
> 
> yosuke → yо̄ (first kanji of his name, since the second is masculine ending only)  
> yu → hisashi (alternate way to say the kanji for his given name)
> 
> if you are interested in more random fun facts or details, find me on twitter I have an entire thread and art by friends!

Yо̄ has always been _ appreciative _ of girls. She complimented her friends when they looked nice, she had that one cartoon character she was obsessed with for being so great, the usual stuff!

And guys had just kinda… been there. She assumed she had crushes growing up because well, that’s what girls did. They had crushes on boys. 

Ha.

Most crushes died around the  _ actually getting close enough to tell the guy _ phase, at which point she decides that she just likes them as a friend. But that was normal right? To get to know someone better and lose interest because of what you find?    
  
...Right?

So she just thought girls were nice. She didn’t  _ like _ them, she just, you know. Liked them. In the straight, feminine,  _ wow girls are awesome _ type way.

But then she found out you  **could** like girls that way and things got a little confusing.

She didn’t  _ think _ she liked girls in a dating way. And if people saw it as such a negative, she shouldn’t try and push it, right?

  
  


But she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Did she like girls? They were pretty and nice and wonderful, but did she want to  _ date _ a girl?

And she thought about that. For years. She had no clue the answer. (She was afraid of the answer.) She was fine with not knowing yet. (She knew, but she didn’t want to. She was scared.) 

It was fine, right?

* * *

  
  


Hisashi Narukami was really pretty.    
  
In a way that made Yо̄ want to rush to her side and befriend her but  **also** made her want to let envy fill her until she exploded and slapped the girl across the face. 

She had these sharp eyes and this long silky hair that had a slight wave to it like she slept with it in braids. She was smart and confident and Yо̄ wanted to be around her constantly from day one, even as her stomach churned in anger at the fact people loved Hisashi in a way they never did with Yо̄ when  _ she _ was the new girl.

Yо̄ had a petty side that she hated because it stopped her from being her cheerful self. And what was the point if she wasn’t being the energetic and friendly one?

Yikes, that was kinda depressing huh?   
  
Whatever, so Hisashi being perfect. She was even tall and had nice boobs (totally not gay to notice that okay, it was  _ envy _ ). She was slender where Yо̄ wasn’t and the only thing Yо̄ had on her was the fact that Yo's hips were wide as hell. 

They were opposites, but in a way that had them so damn similar and it made Yо̄ nibble at her own bottom lip in nervousness about how to befriend her. In the end she didn’t have time to overthink and befriended her the usual way: talking way too much.

But it worked, like  _ really _ well, so Yо̄ wasn’t going to complain.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The envy didn’t fully go away, but it faded as they got closer. As they got their personas, gained members of the team, and Hisashi became more and more incredible. 

As it became harder and harder to ignore the fact that Yо̄ might like her. Like, in the lesbian way.   
  
And like, she wasn’t terribly mad about it for some reason? She’d kinda figured it out a while ago, that she liked girls, even if she pushed it aside and denied it. And it was hard to be mad at Hisashi being the one to break her streak of denial when it was… It was  _ Hisashi _ . She was  **amazing** . 

She wasn’t perfect though. The school thought she was, but Yо̄ knew better. Yо̄ knew her quirks that others might be put off by (why would you just  _ eat something _ without knowing what it was) and her stupid monotone jokes that took Yо̄ at least 4 full seconds to realize were sarcasm, and she maybe just a little bit, was into all that. 

All of it. Into all of  _ her _ . 

  
  
  


* * *

At the start of their friendship, Yо̄ had started her boy crazy bullshit that was getting more and more fake as the years went on. Only for her to just, well, stop. Suddenly.

She didn’t talk about guys at all anymore, and she didn’t ask Hisashi about them either. 

Hisashi had always given the most neutral answers as well, so she figured it was no loss. Chie and Yukiko had said Yо̄ had  _ matured _ when they noted her lack of rants on the guys in class, but she had just huffed and stubbed her toe on the leg of Chie’s chair when she had tried to smack her shin. 

Chie had given her a look she didn’t really like to be on the end of, that had an edge of knowing that scared Yо̄ to death.


	2. dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't look at me and how long it's been also this has not been beta'd or anything bc i'm aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa half of this was wrote back when i wrote the first part and then i had sudden inspiration
> 
> anyway hi i have a gf now and if you know how me and my partner got together and read this and notice some, uhm, similarities in some aspects y o u s a w n o t h i n g
> 
> it's not all inspired by real life events bc our situations don't align the same but uh. lets just say i've known by gf for 5 years and was told they had a crush on me approx 3 years ago
> 
> mayhaps i be a dumbass!

Yо̄ was gonna die. 

Not like, actually (well okay, the TV world was dangerous so possibly but hopefully not), but figuratively. 

Hisashi was _probably_ flirting with her. And probably has been for a while but Yо̄ was too worked up in her own fucking head to notice. 

But part of Yо̄ wonders, if she’s always done it, maybe to her that isn’t flirting? Maybe Hisashi is so straight, she doesn’t even realize what she’s doing could be considered-

Okay, no. Hisashi was most certainly not straight, and Yо̄ figured this out when Hisashi had turned down nearly _every single guy at school_ only to actually, even for a second, consider going out with Ebihara. (Turned out to be a two second fake thing, and Yо̄ has no idea how the school didn’t flip their shit over it but whatever.) 

Plus she’s pretty sure she caught Hisashi staring at her thighs that time she forgot to wear tights and her skirt flew up. And she _knows_ she caught Hisashi looking at that girl in class 3-A’s boobs.

So Hisashi was probably into girls, unknown if also into guys, but definitely into girls. Cool.

How the **fuck** was Yо̄ supposed to deal with that!?

She’s right there, she’s into girls too, and-

And she means the world to Yo. She’s everything Yo’s wanted in a relationship, romantic or not, and the idea of screwing that up scares her. The idea of making the first move makes her panic to the point she might avoid Hisashi, so she doesn’t think about it and doesn’t even consider doing it.

Chie seems frustrated by this, but considering _her_ romantic situation, Yо̄ doesn’t give a damn.

* * *

If Hisashi says that her ideal lover is someone like Yо̄, without elaborating on if she meant Yо̄ directly or not, then said _ideal lover_ was going to punch her in the gut. 

_Ideal lover._ What did that even _mean_ —

* * *

Things were getting out of hand.

As in, _they keep doing things that friends could do but in this context is probably a little romantic_ levels of Yо̄ being totally screwed. Not literally, though she’s not putting that off the table yet if, ya know—

Last time she’d slept over, Yо̄ fell asleep with her head in Hisashi’s lap, easily drifting off when she felt fingers slipping through her hair. And while that wasn’t something friends **couldn’t** do, it was just a tiny bit romantic and with how big a crush Yо̄ had, it was a big red warning sign of approaching the point of no return. 

And _then_ Hisashi kept **putting her hand on Yo’s waist**. In public! Like, that was pretty gay, right?  
  
Shit, Yо̄ didn’t even know anymore. Maybe it was wishful thinking and it was all perfectly platonic.

But then Hisashi would give her that _look_ , the one like Yо̄ was the sun and she was prepared to be blind if it meant getting to look at her a little longer. The look that made Yo’s breath come heavy with emotions and nerves and way too much longing. The look that always had a soft smile with it, one no one else seemed to know existed because everyone always commented how Hisashi didn’t smile that much. 

The first time Yо̄ had seen that look, she’d tripped over a table and landed flat on her face. Her skirt had almost flown up too, which would have made the whole situation even weirder because Yо̄ is quickly approaching the acceptance that Hisashi probably would have looked and been perfectly content with seeing her panties. 

And was also approaching the acceptance that she _wanted_ Hisashi to see stuff like that. 

It wasn’t like she made sure her bra and underwear at least _slightly_ matched when she knew Hisashi would be seeing her change. No way. Coincidence. 

Yо̄ was **fucked**.

* * *

Hisashi found her sitting with her knees to her chest with her head in her hands and groaning into her palms. In all honesty, it wasn’t hard to find her considering she hadn’t gone far. She’d just wanted to hide from her rising embarrassment more than hide from Hisashi herself.

Because Hisashi had finally confessed her feelings. In her usual very direct manner, as if this didn’t change every single thing in life itself.

And Yо̄ has just asked her _why_.

Not confessing back, not explaining how she was scared of ruining what they had but ultimately felt the same, none of that! She’d had a voice full of awe and asked Hisashi why she even would like someone like her and then realized her stupid ass mistake and bolted before she got an answer.

Good work, Hanamura. Nice.

She heard the steps coming up behind her, could recognize whose they were, but didn’t stop her groans of annoyance at her own stupidity. She figured Hisashi could figure out what that noise meant anyway. She was adept at reading Yо̄’s endless frustration at herself.

“I’m gonna guess the question _why_ wasn’t because you haven’t heard of the concept of lesbianism.”

Yо̄ started laughing at the deadpan comment so hard she fell onto her side with tears down her face.

  
  


* * *

Were they dating? 

Yо̄ kinda wasn’t sure. I mean, she’d expressed the romantic interest back at her but there was never a set _okay we are dating now_ moment. They didn’t really act differently either? And she wasn’t sure if that’s because they were basically dating all along or because they _weren’t_ dating yet. 

Why were girls so **complicated** ? Why were _feelings_ so complicated?

But asking about it seemed like she’d missed the whole point of the confession so she kinda just…

Stayed quiet. Pretended she knew what was going on.

_(Assumed she wasn’t worth pursuing even to people who had crushes on her_.)

* * *

Okay, it’s been two months and Yо̄ is starting to think Hisashi didn’t understand that her shy half-confession was, in fact, a confession. Because it was really starting to feel like Hisashi just thinks she _accepts_ her feelings and not _reciprocates_ those feelings. 

Crap. That meant she has to confess unprompted this time and **oh god** how does someone confess to someone as amazing as Hisashi Narukami.

Pathetic. Yо̄ is pathetic. She sits there willing to tell all her friends how much they mean to her, be honest with them as much as she can, but the moment it’s romantic she _freezes up like an idiot_. 

It ends up being not as big a deal when Hisashi sent her a text with a song Yо̄ loved, that was **about** love, saying ‘ _this made me think of you’._ Because Yо̄’s brain turned off and when it came back on she’d texted back already.

_[12:25] yо̄: do u wanna go on a d8?_

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what you think because i'm kinda nervous about this and i know my style of writing is a little weird with it being low or nonexistant dialogue lol


End file.
